


Fool's Night

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dont copy to another site, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lube, M/M, Metaverse (Persona 5), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pampering, Persona fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Teasing, metaverse sex, this is only my second time writing a foursome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Tonight, it's Akira and his lovers, all together for what's going to be a memorable night in Mementos.





	Fool's Night

Akira shivered with excitement as Akechi pulled the coat off of him as they made out. He could feel Loki and Robin Hood's eyes on him, jealous and patient respectively. He had finally convinced the three of them to fuck him all at once, even if they had to go into the cold, stale air of Mementos to do so safely. At least, his safety was Robin and Akechi's concern. His fingers worked over his prince outfit, undressing him as fast as he could work the buttons.  
  
"Hurry up." Loki hissed, playing with something in his hands.  
  
"Loki." Akechi warned, the three of them watching Loki scoff and slide down the wall more.  
  
Akira let go to undress himself, just as impatient as Loki at this point.  
  
"I can't wait either."  
  
"See? We can't keep our little whore waiting."  
  
Akechi shot him another glance before he stripped down too. Loki sauntered over to Akira, roughly kissing him for a few breif moments.  
  
"I have a couple of presents." Loki murmured, sliding his hands around his neck.  
  
Akira felt the thing tighten around his neck, claws dragging along just enough to almost scratch as they slid down his body.  
  
"A collar, Loki?" Akira asked, amused.  
  
"So you can remember who you belong to."  
  
Loki pushed him up against his body to kiss him again, shoving his tongue down his throat once Akira accepted it.  
  
"Loki..."  
  
Loki broke their kiss and huffed, giving Akechi an annoyed look. He slipped a cock ring over Akira's now hard cock, adjusting it.  
  
"There. Now we can have as much fun as we want with you."  
  
He stroked him as he moved behind him, grabbing his waist and pulling Akira against him. Akira grunted, grinding against him. The other two move closer, Loki playfully shoving Akira into them, making him whine at the loss of contact. Akechi catches him, nipping at his ear.  
  
"What do you want first?"  
  
"A taste of all of you." Akira purred, sliding down Akechi until he was kneeling.  
  
He wrapped his lips around his cock, going down all the way. Akechi tangled his fingers in his hair, groaning as Akira got a steady rhythm going.  
  
"What, and we're supposed to just watch, Magpie?"  
  
Akira stopped and gestured the other two to come closer, wrapping a hand around each of them. He started again, stroking slowly, trying to figure out a good pace between his hands and mouth. Loki decided the pace for himself, thrusting into his hand. Akira tried to match Loki's pace for Robin, humming around Akechi. Akechi moaned and started thrusting into his throat, gripping his hair tight.  
  
"Ah-, Akira, shit." Akechi moaned as Akira tongued over a sensitive spot. "I'm going to-"  
  
Akira swallowed as he came, pulling off. He pumped the other two in a fast, steady rhythm until they came onto him, panting. Akira took a moment or two to breathe after letting go, licking his lips. He shifted to face Loki, kissing and mouthing at his cock until his head was roughly pulled back by Loki.  
  
"Still thirsty?"  
  
He nodded and slipped Loki's cock into his mouth after he pushed it to his lips. He gagged a little as Loki immediately shoved his cock in further, eyes watering aa he kept him there for a few moments.  
  
"Filthy slut."  
  
Akira moaned around him as he started thrusting into his throat. His hands grabbed at Loki in an attempt to get him closer, bucking his hips absently.  
  
"You were made for this, weren't you? Got a perfect throat to suck this dick. Hmm, then again Magpie, you'd put your mouth on anything. Whore. We should put you in your place, little bird." Loki growled low in his throat, voice dripping with a lusty jealousy.  
  
Akira hummed in agreement, his eyes fluttering shut. Right now, all he could focus on was the cock making its claim on him, wanting it more every time it pulled back and left his throat empty.  
  
"I'm close." Loki hissed, hips stuttering. "Don't spill any."  
  
Akira groaned, digging his nails into Loki's legs as he was roughly pulled all the way down and held there. Cum spilled into the back of his throat, Akira swallowing obediently. Loki took his sweet time pulling out after he was done, snickering at his dazed expression as he panted.  
  
"Mmm... you look good like that. But I think you're missing someone, Magpie."  
  
He lets go, Robin grabbing him and gently flipping him onto his back, fingers dripping with lube. He could feel him press a finger to his hole, making him shiver with excitement. He could feel Robin circle around him, watching his reaction.  
  
"Wait, I didn't, I didn't taste you yet." He said, voice slightly hoarse.  
  
Robin gave him a curious look, sitting on the floor. Akira straddled him, taking a moment to stroke his cock, chasing his hand with kisses. His lips were around it quick enough, feeling Robin back to teasing him. He moaned as the finger finally pushes in, slowly working him open. Robin's other hand moved to hook the little metal attachment on his collar with a finger and pull him more down his cock, Akira grunting. The second finger started to make him desperate, trying to fuck himself on his fingers. Robin immediately pulled them out, Akira letting out a muffled whine around his cock.  
  
"Focus on what's in front of you, Joker." Robin chided, grabbing behind his collar and yanking him further down his cock.  
  
Akira choked with the sudden movement, starting to bob up and down again after a moment. Robin returned his fingers inside him, keeping his slow, torturous pace. He sped up ever so slightly the more Akira kept his attention on his cock. It was hard, especially when he would just barely press into his sensitive spot, making him buck his hips into his fingers. He would pull out every time he started, making Akira whine from need. He pulled off, panting, feeling Robin stop moving. Akira was thankful he didn't pull his fingers out again.  
  
"Robin, please...." He whined, looking back at him.  
  
"All I'm asking of you is to focus, Joker." He replied softly.  
  
Loki let out a low whistle.  
  
"Dandy got mean."  
  
Robin let go of the collar, looking at him expectantly. Akira huffed, going back to the blowjob he was giving him. He could hear Robin pant harder after a while, Akira humming. He moaned when Robin started fingering him again, still barely deep enough but at least moving.  
  
"There you ngh- go, Joker. I knew you could do it. But, hah, I'm close."  
  
Akira hummed at the praise, going as far down as he could. Robin moaned his name, Akira swallowing as much as he could before pulling off, the rest splattering onto his face. Robin let him catch his breath as he shifted to get a better angle, his free hand moving to support his hips.  
  
"You've been good." He murmured.  
  
He finally pushed his fingers all the way inside and curled them, a loud moan tearing from Akira's throat. He would've came right there if it wasn't for the cock ring, his head dropping down onto him. A third finger joined in, and any of Akira's rational thoughts became hazy.  
  
"Fff, fuck! R-, Robin! Fffuck me!" He pleaded, rocking back into his fingers desperately.  
  
"Soon enough, little thief. Be patient. You need to be properly prepared first."  
  
Akira groaned, finally surrendering his body to Robin's touch and going limp. He was breathlessly begging him for more over and over again. Akira whined as he pulled out his fingers a final time, missing them already. He felt fingers stroke his cheek and followed them up, staring into Akechi's face.  
  
"Who first?" He asked.  
  
"Any of you." He mumbled.  
  
"Two at a time, I suggest." Loki said, one hand groping Akira's ass, the other brushing over his throat. "Dandy stretched you pretty good, I won't lie. But you have a nice throat too. Decisions, decisions."  
  
Akira glanced between the three of them, a bit overwhelmed by his choices. Akechi sighed, dragging him off Robin and onto the floor, putting him on his hands and knees.  
  
"You take too long to decide." Akechi said, making Loki scoff.  
  
"Not when fucking Magpie is on the table. But fine, you've already made the choice for me."  
  
Akechi gripped his waist tightly, pushing into him. Akira groaned as he started thrusting, rolling his hips back in time. Akechi paused to get a better angle before continuing at a rougher pace, Akira panting and moaning.  
  
"Nnngh-! Ake-, akeshi~"  
  
Robin got up as Loki knelt down in front of Akira and grabbed his face to angle it up towards him. He swiped his thumb over his face, picking up some of the cum, before hooking it into his mouth. He chuckled at how eager Akira licked at his thumb, prodding the inside of his cheek before removing it.  
  
"Ready for a second helping?" Loki stroked himself idly, watching as Akira kept his eyes on his cock.  
  
"Give." Akira demanded, moaning as Akechi hit the right spot.  
  
"Mm, of course you are. It's your favorite taste."  
  
Loki slid his cock into his mouth, one hand moving to grab the back of his head. Loki started thrusting into his throat in time with Akechi, Akira moaning around him.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
He glanced to the side to see Robin kneel down, his coat in one hand while he reached under him with the other. He felt Robin stroking him, letting out a muffled squeak at the added sensation. He felt too stimulated, what with Loki and Akechi at either end and now Robin harshly teasing him when he knows he can't cum. He closed his eyes and immediately regrets it, his focus solely on the heavy sensations intent on driving him mad.  
  
"Akira!" Akechi moaned, his nails digging into his skin as he came.  
  
Robin pulled his hand off at the same moment, standing up again and fiddling with his coat. Loki kept his pace as Akechi rode out his orgasm. With a hiss, Loki orgasmed directly into his throat. Akira swallowed as it poured into his throat, gagging slightly at first. He was thankful Akechi had stilled before Loki came.  
  
"So well trained." Loki chuckled, leaving scratches on his back with a claw. "I don't even have to say anything."  
  
After four scratches, Loki leans forward and leaves one on his lower back.  
  
"Loki, what are you doing to his back?"  
  
"Tallying."  
  
Loki pulled out, Akira heaving for breath as Akechi pulled out as well. Loki moved behind him, massaging his outer thighs and pressing his chest into his back. Akira gasped as he felt a cold tongue lap up the blood from the scratches he left, shivering.  
  
"I want this ass, but I'll be nice this once and let you catch your breath."  
  
"Lift him up a little." Robin ordered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His knees are scraping on the floor. I wanna put his coat under him."  
  
"The slut likes it that way."  
  
Robin gave him a hard stare until Loki snorted and lifted him up. Robin placed his folded coat under him before Loki put him down again. It felt a bit softer at least, but still not great. Akira let out a squeak as Loki shoved himself entirely inside of him, his grip tight on his hips. Loki adjusted and gave an experimental thrust, Akira letting out a gasp.  
  
"Fffuck..."  
  
"That's the idea, little bird." Loki joked, leaning forward to bite him.  
  
Robin kneeled down in front of him, gently brushing his fingers over his cheek. Loki started moving, Akira dropping his head into Robin's hand and groaning. Robin cradled his face, regarding him for a minute.  
  
"Shouldn't keep him waiting, Dandy."  
  
Robin rolled his eyes at Loki, looking down at Akira.  
  
"You still good, Joker?"  
  
"Yesss, gi-! Gimme."  
  
Robin gently pushed into his mouth, Akira humming in approval around him. Robin started thrusting slowly, the contrast between their paces almost unbearable. He was so painfully hard, he desperately wanted release, but he knew once he got it this would stop. He wanted more, as much as the three of them could give him, and if that meant he was going to be edged for several hours then he could deal with it.  
  
"Oh, idea~" Loki purred, shoving himself entirely inside and stopping, leaning into Robin's face and leaving Akira to whine pathetically. "Let's say we come inside him at the same time, hm? It'll be fun."  
  
"Think he could handle it? Might be too much for him."  
  
"I'm sure he can take what we give him. And if not, well, then it's good practice for the little bird."  
  
Robin considered his words for a moment before nodding. Loki went back to where he was, continuing on where he left off. Robin soon matched his pace, constantly checking on Akira as his muffled, pleased noises became louder and more frequent.  
  
"Dandy-"  
  
"I'm, I'm close too."  
  
Akira twitched as Loki gave a hard push into him, effectively pushing and holding him down on Robin's cock right before they both orgasmed inside him. Akira never wanted to cum more than right this second while they filled him. He choked as Loki rocked into him, swallowing hard.  
  
"Loki-"  
  
"He didn't keep your cum down properly. I'm helping him be a better whore."  
  
Loki stilled again, leaning back a little. Robin pulled out of his throat, Akira darting forward to lick a stray streak off of him. Loki made the scratches on his back again before he pulled out, shoving him towards Robin.  
  
"You can have his ass now."  
  
He could feel cum dripping down his thighs, watching as Robin carefully rearranged them so he was lying on his back, his coat underneath him. Akira spread his legs automatically, silently pleading him to immediately be inside him. Robin rubbed the inside of his thighs, making Akira whine.  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Jus' fuck me." Akira hissed at him. "I want you all to fuck me senseless."  
  
His hands slid under his legs to grab them, pushing them out more and pulling him closer, his head resting at his entrance. Akira squirmed, wanting to take Robin in himself. Robin held tight, tsking at him.  
  
"Someone needs to learn patience." He muttered darkly, thick with promise for next time.  
  
Akira gasped as he pushed inside him, partially picking him up more as he shifted to get a better angle. He tilted his head back to see Loki and Akechi talking, Akechi glancing his way while Loki nudged him. Akechi made his way over, Akira moaning breathlessly as Robin bottomed out.  
  
"D'ya want my throat again?"  
  
"If you can."  
  
"Gimme."  
  
Akira was practically drooling as Akechi pushed his cock above him, looking at Robin. He was moved again, Robin supporting his lower back as he let his legs fall onto his hips, easier for Akechi. Akechi moved to support him as well, Akira slightly drooling at Akechi's cock soon being back in his mouth.  
  
"Better do it now before I start moving, Master."  
  
Akechi slipped into his mouth, sighing. Akira flicked his tongue over his cock as he waited for them to move. Robin pulled back until it was just the head, before thrusting all the way back inside him, keeping a slow, steady rhythm. Akira gave a pleased hum around Akechi. Akechi finally started moving himself, faster. Akira dug his heels into Robin's back to get him to go faster. Robin obliged him, leaning forward. Akira moaned, closing his eyes and giving himself over to the sensations.  
  
"I- Akira-" Akechi murmured breathlessly. "Close."  
  
Akira hollowed his cheeks, teasing out his orgasm. Robin stilled as Akechi moaned, Akira swallowing eagerly. Akechi pulled out when he was done, Akira panting heavily. Robin gently put him down again, adjusting himself, giving Akira a jolt of pleasure. He returned to the pace before, Akira arching his back while he threw his head back with a loud moan.  
  
"Oh god, fuck-" Akira half moaned, half hissed. "More-"  
  
"Joker-" Robin moaned, stilling inside him.  
  
Akira could feel cum pouring deep into him, moaning as his cock twitched inside him. There was so much cum in him already and all he wanted was more. His enitre body squeezed down on him, wanting all of what Robin's cock could give it. Robin went to pull out, only to drag Akira with him, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and refusing to let go.  
  
"Cum inside me again." Akira demanded.  
  
Robin pulled him up against his chest, kissing his nose as he readjusted them. He started slow, pleased noises falling out of Akira's mouth. He felt a scratch mark his lower back before another pair of hands grabbed his waist and held him down on Robin's cock, making him shiver.  
  
"Why do you get his ass twice in a row?" Loki growled at him.  
  
"He asked me to. Loki, we're sharing h-"  
  
Akira grunted as Loki pushed into his back and squished him against Robin's chest, leaving claw marks on his hips.  
  
"What do you have that I don't?"  
  
"Loki-"  
  
Akira's haze filled brain had a moment of genuis, cutting them both off.  
  
"I can take you both. At once. I can take you. Please."  
  
Robin's eyes widened as Loki shifted away.  
  
"You're not stretched en- Loki!"  
  
Akira yelped as Loki shoved into him, his legs turning into jelly. The haze lifted for a split second to tell him this was the stupidest thing he could have suggested.  
  
"You heard the little slut. He insisted. I didn't hear a safe word."  
  
He fell forward onto Robin's chest, letting out a sob of pleasure as Loki kept going until he bottomed out. He couldn't see straight, seeing stars in his vision every time he blinked. The cocks settled inside him, splitting him open in the most delicious and body aching way. He wasn't gonna be able to walk, something deep in his brain broke through to him. But by god, he wanted more.  
  
"Joker?"  
  
"Fuck me. Fuck me now. God, please, fuck me right now I need it." Akira spluttered, begging, drooling with need. "I need your cocks, please."  
  
"Oh dear, seems we broke Magpie." Loki snickered, giving an experimental thrust and watching Akira jolt with pleasure.  
  
"Please!"  
  
Loki pushed Robin Hood onto his back, Akira squeaking as he was moved as well. Loki held tight and thrusted into him at a rough pace, Akira reduced to guttural moans.  
  
"I think-, This might be his limit Loki." Robin said as sternly ad he could in between muffled moans.  
  
"Fine. He's been a very good boy anyway. I suppose he can cum now."  
  
Loki snaked his hand in between them, teasingly stroking him. Akira writhed under the touch, getting out a whine in between stuttering breaths.  
  
"Almost there, Magpie. Been such a good slut for us, you get to have release." He whispered into his ear, biting down on his shoulder and chasing the blood with his tongue.  
  
Akira jerked upwards in response, shivering in pleasure. He cried as Loki stopped stroking him, pressing the cock ring down into him.  
  
"I'm close." Robin huffed.  
  
"Mm, so am I."  
  
"Fill me." Akira hissed.  
  
With a twist of his hand, Loki took the cock ring off, Akira letting out a breathless scream as he had the most intense orgasm in his life. He barely felt the gush of cum filling him as he collapsed onto Robin, seconds before passing out.  
  
  
When he woke up, he groaned, his whole body aching at once. It seemed like they were nice enough to clean him off completely, at least. He suspected that was Akechi and Robin's doing. He tried to get up but his muscles rebelled against him, falling back into the bed. He glanced over to see Robin putting down a large tray of food nearby, sitting next to him.  
  
"How are you feeling, love?" He asked, carefully sitting Akira up so he was leaning against him.  
  
"Everything hurts." He whined.  
  
"Mhm. What do you want to eat first?"  
  
Akira glanced over, seeing stacks of pancakes with whip cream, eggs, toast, fruit and roasted vegetables of all kinds, as well as water and what looked to be a cup of coffee. He reached for the plate of pancakes first, groaning and withdrawing as he felt sore. Robin picked up the pancakes and a handful of fruit to pile on top.  
  
"I'm taking care of you today after that stunt last night. You don't have to do a thing."  
  
"You're gonna spoil me." Akira mumbled.  
  
"Good." Robin cut a piece of pancake off and held it to his lips.  
  
Akira let him feed him, feeling relieved Robin was intent on babying him like this. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> The inevitable conclusion to my other two fics, Possessive Impulse and Gentle Justice. I should just group them into a series but I'm lazy and I'll do it later.


End file.
